This invention relates generally to improved delivery of content in a communications network and more specifically to grouping and reordering content in a content stream based upon user content preferences.
Efficient access to data stored on computers within large networks, for example the World Wide Web (“WWW”), is an increasingly difficult task. Both the number of data pages and the size of data pages is increasing, contributing to the problem of efficient access. Additionally, bandwidth among connected computers affects access and can lead to slow content delivery. This is especially true in low bandwidth situations, such as analog modem connections and wireless connections. One proposed solution to the problem is aimed at improving the routing of the initial data page request, such that a closer, faster, or more suitable data server is located. The ArrowPoint Content Aware Algorithm (“ACA”) as implemented in the Cisco Systems' Content Services Switch 11000 series is an example of a content aware switch (see www.cisco.com) that addresses improving the delivery of content before the content request is processed. An alternate approach, acceleration proxies, as implemented in the BoostWeb Optimizer by BoostWorks attempts to accelerate data flow after the request is processed and during content delivery to the requestor (see www.boostworks.com).
Content-based switches (e.g., Cisco 11000 Series Content Service Switches). intelligently prioritize flows based on the content requested, such as streaming audio and video. To achieve this, content-based Web switches use all of the information in the data requests and the HTTP headers (e.g., URL, cookie information) to determine the best server for the data flow. Content-based Web switches can also use the information to apply policies, including security and QoS policies. Content-based Web switches also can use intelligence to deliver “overflow services,” dynamically anticipating and replicating “hot” content across Web servers or caches in response to flash crowds. The switches' ability to support “sticky connections” based on cookies enables sophisticated e-commerce and e-transaction oriented services on the Web.
Acceleration proxies attempt to optimize data flow for HTML delivery. The BoostWeb Optimizer is an acceleration proxy that installs in front of a Web server. Based on BoostWorks' Intelligent Network Acceleration (“INA”) technology, a BoostWeb Optimizer attempts to reduce the amount of HTTP traffic and speeds delivery of HTML pages and their components. The BoostWeb Optimizer has five layers of operation: analysis, optimization, transaction management, compression and memorization. The BoostWeb Optimizer performs analysis on data, identifies data types (e.g., HTML, JPEG, GIF, XML) and determines the best method to optimize each. Optimization algorithms are adapted to the different components of the Web page. The original format is retained. This pre-processing creates more homogeneous data that makes compression more efficient. BoostWeb Optimizer takes full advantage of the HTTP 1.1 protocol features to manage transactions by keeping a persistent TCP/IP connection open and batching transactions as they are sent to users. The BoostWeb proxy identifies the type and version of users' browsers to apply the highest levels of compression capable for each browser. Proprietary compressor techniques provide intelligent reduction of image size with no visual loss of content. The proxy also memorizes portions of previous work to avoid repetition.
Content-based switches attempt to optimize data requests by intelligently routing HTTP requests before processing, and acceleration proxies attempt to speed delivery of content by reducing the amount of HTTP traffic required after processing, but neither content-based switches nor acceleration proxies solve the problem of efficient data access by grouping and reordering content in a content stream based upon user content preferences.